Starkid OC One-shot
by Fangirling94
Summary: Give me some of your OCs info (example inside) and I'll try to write a one shot with your OC and one of the Starkids! Inside will be one shots of reviewers and their starkid love interests! **RATINGS MAY DIFFER ON WHAT THE REVIEWER WANTS** Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm thinking of trying something new. I want to write some one shots of your OCs with the Starkids! I just need some info on your OC and who you want them to be with..

EXAMPLE:

Name: Kaitlyn Walters

Age: 22

Height: 5' 06"

Hair color: Golden Blonde

Eye color: Dark Brown

Skin Color: Lightly Tanned

(short) Bio: Her parents died in a car crash when she was 4. Grew up in a orphanage in St. Louis, MO and attended Mizzou where she got a start in drama and musicals.

Interest: Joe Walker

Like I said just an example! I'll try to do them all but no promises!


	2. Beth Hutchins

_Thanks so much to Beffax3! I really hope you like this!_

_Name: Beth Hutchins_

_Age:18_

_Height: 5"00_

_Eye Colour: Chestnut Brown_

_Hair colour: Treacle brown_

_Skin colour: Tan_

_Bio: Is a university student an Michigan University_

_Interest: Brian Holden_

…

The cold rain whipped around him as he ran down the street to his favorite coffee house. The first thing he noticed upon his entrance was the warmth the fire was giving off and the smell of hot coffee. He took his coat and hat off and hung it on the coat rack by the fire to dry. "Cold day eh Brian?" Sully, the manager asked. The brunette nodded and shook his hair out, "Damn cold and damn wet." He sat in front of the counter as Sully put a cup of French roast down. Brian blew on the hot cup before taking a tentative sip. "So what brings you out here?" Sully rested his elbows on the counter behind him, "Not like you to come on a Thursday." The boy looked up at him, "Yeah I just got caught up in school and needed some power juice."

Sully nodded and looked up as the bell warned them that somebody was coming in. "Well if it isn't Miss Beth. How are you doing doll?" The jolly man looked over in mirth at the newcomer. Brian turned to look and his breath hitched. The brunette girl smiled at Sully, a happy gleam in her chestnut eyes, "Hey Sull, I'm doing well. How are you?" Brian's eyes stayed on her as she gracefully floated over to the coat rack and hung up her wet things. "I'm doing fabulous." Sully grinned at her and turned to make her coffee, "Brian this is Beth Hutchins, she goes to school with you." Beth sat down beside Brian and smiled dazzlingly, "Hello Brian, I think we have Psychology together?"

Brian was still at a loss for words, but nodded slightly. He had never gotten close enough to see how beautiful she was, that's why he had only vaguely remembered her. He finally gained some control over his body and gave her a small smile, "I think we have Chemistry also." The girl blushed a bit, "Uh right, the class." She turned her attention to Sully as he laid her mocha cappuccino down. As the two were talking, Brian took this time to look at her up close. She was radiant with her tan skin, silky brown hair, and glimmering brown eyes; not to mention her height, he loved short girls. He felt his heart pounding and his pants…tightening. He looked down to make sure it wasn't too noticeable. The sound of change hitting the counted made him look up. Beth was heading over to her coat, "Thanks Sully, I'll see you again soon!"

Brian threw some money down and thanked Sully before grabbing his stuff and chasing after her, "Hey, let me walk with you." He thanked the Gods that it wasn't raining anymore. She smiled prettily at him, "You don't have to do that Brian." He shivered at the way she said his name, "No, but I want to." Blushing, she thanked him and continued forward.

"So Beth, what do you like to do?" He asked, trying to make small talk. "Well," She began slowly, "I like to dance. I help teach ballet at a local dance studio." He smiled at her, "That's awesome." She smirked at him, "You mean totally awesome?" Brian stopped and stared at her, "You watch our plays?" She stopped also, "Of course, I love what you guys do." She started forward again, "Come on, it's not much further." He watched her continue on for a few seconds before shaking his head and running after her.

As they got closer to her apartment, Brian felt his nerves kick in. He honestly didn't have a clue as to why he was nervous. They stopped in front of her door, "Thanks for walking me." She told him quietly. He looked in her eyes and it felt like his body was on fire, "Y-your welcome." He whispered. They stood there lost in each other's eyes for a few more seconds before he leaned down and kissed her gently. He heard Beth sigh and deepen the kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him before stepping into her apartment. Brian stood outside the door, hands to his lips in awe. A grin made its way onto his face as he walked outside and started toward his own apartment.

Halfway there, the male stopped suddenly and slapped a hand to his face, "Dammit, I forgot to ask for her number!" He covered his hands over his face before shoving them in his pocket. As he continued he felt something in his pocket. He pulled out a foreign slip of paper that read 'Call me xoxo Beth.' He grinned down at the number and hollered in joy.


	3. Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Parker

_Thanks to TotallyAwesome2727! Hope you like this!_

_Name: Elizbeth "Lizzie" Parker_

_Age: 21_

_Height: 5'02"_

_Hair Colour: Long, Blonde with light pink dip dyed ends_

_Eye Colour: Not really describable, kind of a mix of blue, green and grey_

_Skin Colour: Very Pale_

_Bio: Has a weird obsession with water. Grew up in England but moved to Chicago when she was 10_

_Interest: Brian Holden_

…

I hurriedly tied my long blonde and pink hair into a stylish ponytail. "Come on Lizzie!" My roommate, Meredith, called out. I rolled my eyes, we were complete opposites in looks and personality but we balanced each other well. Mere was tan, with dark hair and eyes, while I was pale, with a mixture of blue, green and grey eyes and blonde hair dyed pink on the ends. I stepped out in my dark purple bikini, "I'm coming, keep your shorts on." She rolled her dark eyes at me, "Well everybody is already in the pool, we're the only ones not enjoying the water. I perked up at the mention of water, "Well then let's go slowpoke!" I grabbed my things and skipped out of the apartment. She grumbled something and followed me.

I was practically jumping up and down in my seat as we pulled into the drive of Starkid Manor. "Would you calm down." She said, laughing lightly, "I swear you have such a weird connection with water." Shrugging I jumped out of the car and ran inside. I threw my stuff in a guest bedroom and made my way to the backyard. "Hey Lizzie!" Brian yelled before cannonballing into the water. I grinned as he popped back up and made his way over to me.

"How's my little English muffin?" He kissed the top of my head and my heart fluttered. A couple of other Starkids greeted me but Brian kept stealing my attention, "So Parker…" He leaned towards me until his face was an inch away, "I hear you like to get wet." I blushed and gaped at him, "Brian?" He knelt down and picked me up before throwing me into the water. Just to fuck with him I stayed under. When he didn't jump in to rescue me, and my air was running out, I started back toward the surface. I poked my head out of the water and pouted up at the brunette. "You were just going to let me drown?" He chuckled and jumped into the water beside me, then wrapped his arms around my waist, "Oh please Lizzie, you are like a freaking mermaid." He kissed my shoulder and the butterflies returned.

I turned and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "You know Brian if you keep kissing me people might suspect something." He pulled me closer to him, "Would that really be a bad thing Elizabeth?" He put his lips on my neck causing me to shiver. "No…" I whispered breathlessly, tightening my arms around his shoulders. His lips kept roaming across my neck, "I really like you Lizzie." He looked up into my eyes, "A lot." I stared back into his blue eyes at a loss for words. "A lot." He repeated and closed the distance between us. "Bout time!" Dylan yelled. Brian pulled back and placed his forehead on mine, "A lot." I grinned and kissed him passionately. "I like you a lot too."


	4. FML

Sorry I haven't been writing guys! Guess who broke their arm…Yup me. I am still going to try and write out your requests on notebook and type them after this damn cast gets off… I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience and thanks for your patience!


	5. Alicia Malady

_For Blinxnot123! Hope you enjoy this!_

_Alicia Malady_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5'_

_Eye Color: Dark Brown_

_Hair Color: Coffee Brown_

_Skin Color: Sort of Pale_

_Bio: Exchange student from Britain_

_Interest: Joey Richter_

…_._

The petite 5'00" girl wandered through the halls anxiously. It was her first day for drama classes on campus and she was late. She tucked a strand of deep brown hair behind her ear and let out a loud sigh. "Something wrong?" A voice rang from behind her. She jumped and turned, "Oh my… Sorry you gave me a fright." Her English accent wavered. She stared at the voices' owner in shock; he was a tall fellow with thick black hair and a gorgeous crooked smile.

He smiled wider at her, "You're lost aren't you?" He walked to her and laid a large hand on her small shoulder, 'Where you needing to be?" She blushed a bit and smiled, "I'm an exchange student from London and I'm supposed to be in drama, but I can't seem to locate the class." The man stared down at her, "Aren't you a little young to be in college?" He asked curiously. She smiled shyly at him, "Well you see, I graduated early and besides 16 isn't that young."

He snorted out a booming laugh, "You don't see a lot of 16 year olds in college though, so yeah… you're pretty young." He grinned at her again, mirth gleaming in his dark eyes, "I'm actually helping with that class so let me show you the way." She followed behind him without hesitation. "So kiddo, what's your name?" The brunette narrowed her brown eyes, "I am not a child..." She huffed and crossed her arms, "My name is Alicia. Alicia Malady." He thrusted his hand out toward her, "Nice to meet you Alicia. I'm Joey Richter."

She put her small hand into his large one and squeezed it firmly. She gasped as electricity shot through her arm and into her heart. Looking up, she noticed his grin was gone and his eyes had widened. She tried pulling her hand away but he kept it in his grip. "Did… No, do you feel that?" He squeezed her hand again and the electricity returned. "What is it?" She asked quietly. "Let me try something…" He spoke before pulling her into a tight embrace.

The electricity intensified and the both gasped. Joey looked down at her, that crooked smile back, "I think we'll get along smashingly." She returned the smile with her dimpled one, "Can I try something?" He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. The petite girl stood on her tippy-toes and kissed the corner of his lips. Joey shivered as his body reacted to the kiss. The grin on her lips turned into a smirk, "Yeah, we will get along…" She leaned to whisper in his ear, "Very, very well."

She slipped her tiny frame away from him and into the classroom. Joey stood paralyzed in shock, before he snapped back to reality. He did a small happy dance before walking into the room and sitting by Lauren. "Dude, what took you so long?" She asked him. His eyes landed on Alicia, "Nothing Lo… Just falling in love."


	6. Laney Mills

_Thanks to AllYouNeedisLove2136! I hope you enjoy this!_

_Laney Mills _

_Age: 22 _

_Height: 5'5"_

_Hair: Baby Pink (Originally Brown)_

_Eyes: Green_

_Bio: New to apartment complex, kind of naïve but sweet, from Tennesse, works backstage._

_Skin: Fair_

_Interest: Dylan Saunders_

…_.._

I sighed and pushed the pink hair from my face, "I swear to dead God Saunders… If you fuck your mic up one more time I'm going to shove it up your…" His loud chuckle interrupted my threat, "Oh come on Laney." He nudged my shoulder, "You wouldn't hurt me and you know it." He smirked smugly, "You love me too much." I scoffed and bent down to kiss his forehead, then smacked him. "Just don't mess with it again!" He laughed as he stood, "Whatever you say 453." I rolled my eyes at his retreating back. About a year ago I had gotten a job from Matt and Nick Lang to help the actors of Starkid with their hair and make-up, clothes, and their mics. Nick had volunteered to help me move in and when we pulled up to the complex he looked at me and smiled, "Dylan Saunders, one of the actors, lives here too!" Little did I know that my life would completely change the moment I met Dylan.

I felt somebody wrap their arms around my waist and kiss the top of my head, snapping me out of my memories, "You look a little zoned out babe." I turned and put my arms around his neck, "Maybe I'm distracted." I said huskily. His hands tightened on my hips, "Oh?" Dylan leaned in closer to me, "Well you're about to be more distracted." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the stage, "Dylan what are you doing?" I asked. I was never supposed to be on stage. He just grinned and shushed me, to which he earned a glare. We stopped in the middle of the stage and he looked out toward the audience, "Now I know you guys may be confused as to why we are pausing the show but I need to introduce you to somebody." He put his arm around my shoulders and I waved toward the large crowd shyly.

"This is Laney Mills our make-up and clothes artist…She is also my girlfriend." I cringed away as some girls cried out boo. "I've loved Laney since the day I met her and I honestly don't know what I'd be doing with my life if she wasn't in it, so I need to do something very important." He paused and got down on his knee. I stared down at him slightly confused until he pulled out a small velvet box.

He grabbed my hand and looked deep into my soul, "Laney I love you. I've never felt for another girl the way I feel for you. You make me a man…" He trailed off as tears glistened in his eyes, "I can't imagine my life without you so will you do me the honor of becoming my better half. My wife." I sobbed loudly into my free hand and nodded vigorously. "Yes!" He stood and hugged me tightly, whispering words of love into my ear. I felt him take my hand and slid the ring onto my finger, when he pulled away he kissed me tenderly on the lips, "I love you Lane." I grinned up at him, tears still sliding down my face, "I love you more Dylan."


End file.
